Write A Caption
Write a caption for any of the pictures on Write A Caption or use one in your article! Same goes for the pictures in the archive New pictures are added daily (except on weekends) Check the archive for ones you may have missed. Don't forget to get polled. =Charles Darwin And His Book, 'Origin Of Species'= * Yet for all his purported brilliance, Darwin has managed to de-evolve into a giant hunk of rock. - The Lake Effect 12:06, 17 April 2008 (UTC) * Guess who said evolution and religion didn't conflict? --Grazon 19:22, 17 April 2008 (UTC) :: John Paul II?--89.248.169.109 19:42, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Errrr him too but I was thinking of Darwin. --Grazon 20:38, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * Hmmm... an underbite, lots of facial hair and heavy brow ridge. Was Darwin writing about himself? --Careax 07:51, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =Scientists Find Tree That Is Over 9,000 Years Old= * Inscribed at the base of the trunk is an example of Proto-Afro-Asiatic language that scholars believe translates into, "John McCain was here." - The Lake Effect 23:28, 17 April 2008 (UTC) * Wow! That's great! Lets celebrate the occasion with a bonfire! Now, where to find some firewood... --Careax 07:41, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =5.2 Earthquake Hits Midwest United States= * Dang it God the Westburo Baptist Church is 400 miles to the South West! --Grazon 17:17, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * God punish Americans for exposing Sexual Abuse of Children by Catholics Priests.--89.248.169.109 19:46, 18 April 2008 (UTC) * "Dang it! I knew I should have started a pillow and cushion store instead!" --Careax 07:43, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =South Korean President Gets To Meet The Greatest President Ever= That's him--Lee Myung-bak, President of South Korea--driving the golf cart. * "Hey Condi, it's true what they say about Asian drivers! They misunderspeedify and de-steer from their lane. Get me off'a this thing!" --Careax 07:46, 19 April 2008 (UTC) * "Hey Condi, I like this guy! he doesn't even call me caddy like the Saudis. --Grazon 19:19, 19 April 2008 (UTC) =American Becomes The First Woman To Win IndyCar Race= This is Danica Patrick, who won the Japan 300 * She's an amazing driver and good looking. I think I'm in love. --Grazon 22:24, 20 April 2008 (UTC) * (to herself) No matter how fast I drive, I still can't get away from this "Grazon" guy...(just playing with ya!)--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:54, 21 April 2008 (UTC) * *Runs over your beer and donuts* (just kidding). --Grazon 17:03, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =European Particle Accelerator To Begin Experiments In Summer, 2008, Photo #1= * Just before getting it painted, Dick Cheney has NASA roll out his Flag pin.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:49, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =European Particle Accelerator To Begin Experiments In Summer, 2008, Photo #2= =Pope Benedict XVI Visits Ground Zero= =Pope Benedict XVI Conducts Mass At Yankee Stadium= * And The Pope wins the World Series! Pope wins! POPE WINS! - The Lake Effect 15:20, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =South Korean Health Officials Respond To Reports Of Bird Flu= * And that's what happens when you get a reports of a lame duck. - The Lake Effect 15:24, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =Hollywood Director Discusses Darfur With UN Secretary General= * Ban ki-Moon turns down Spielberg's offer to play a grown up "Short Round".--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:52, 21 April 2008 (UTC) =Ann Coulter Signs Books At University= * This isn't the first time Coulter has been in a mens room. --Grazon 02:05, 22 April 2008 (UTC)